This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many electronic circuits include inductors. In some circuits, including, for example, some power supply modules, the circuit's inductor is one of the largest components and may limit flexibility and/or restrict options in the design of a printed circuit board (PCB) layout, packaging, cases, etc. FIG. 1 illustrates one such prior art power supply module 100 including a circuit board 102 and circuit components 104 mounted on the circuit board. The module 100 also includes a large (relative to the components 104) inductor 106 mounted on the circuit board.